Forum:Tobi ist NICHT Obito
Viele werden wegen Kapitel 599 sicher der Meinung seien, dass Tobi Obito ist. Doch glaubt ihr allen ernstes, dass Kishi es so einfach auflösen würde? Es ist nur eine Finte. Es ist nicht Kishis Art, ein Rätsel so zu lösen. Kakashi fragte Tobi doch, woher er das Auge habe, könnt ihr euch erinnern? Und Tobi antwortete, dass er das Auge beim letzten Ninja-Weltkrieg bekommen habe. Die Betonung liegt auf "bekommen". Er ist nicht Obito und es gibt auch nicht den geringsten Beweis dafür, dass er es ist. Kishi möchte die Leser sicher verwirren, er ist sich bestimmt bewusst, was für einen Hype er so auslösen würde. Und am Ende würde Tobi doch jemand anderes sein, womit die Obito-Theoretiker wieder falsch liegen würde. :also eigentlich ist alles was tobi in 597 dazu gesagt hat ist: "woher... fragst du" / "es war während des letzten weltkrieges" / "die schlacht um kannabi-brücke". tobi sagt dort nichts vom auge oder bekommen oder erlangen oder sonstiges, gar nichts. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|Johnny • ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:39, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Obito hat sein Sharingan auch im letzten Ninjakrieg bekommen. Schon mal daran gedacht? Korrektur von Unbekannt am 24.5.2013 um 14:06 Uhr Und...das weißt du woher jetzt genau? Hast du Kishi gefragt? Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 12:35, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es würde mich WIRKLICH wundern wenn dieses Gesicht nicht Obitos ist ! LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:38, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das mit der Körpertausch Geschichte usw wäre jetzt echt zuviel des guten und würde die ganze Epicness kaputt machen Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 12:40, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Und das weist du mal so ne? Es wundert mich zwar auch, aber was ist, dass ist ne!!!! Er ist OBITO! OriginalPart96 (Diskussion) 12:39, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kakashi fragte doch: "Woher hast du das Auge?" Und Tobi sagte, während des letzten Krieges. Wenn er es schon vorher besessen hätte, weil er Obito ist, hätte er es nicht bekommen können. Und überlegt doch mal. Er kann nicht Obito sein. Die Obito Theorie würde abgestempelt und die meisten legten sie schon zu den Akten, das war noch bis vor kurzem so. Aber seit den letzten 2, 3 Kapiteln sind jetzt alle wieder sooo sicher, dass es Obito ist? Das Kishi auf einmal so viele Infos preisgibt und vorher so lange Rätselraten war, ist ein wenig verwunderlich, meint ihr nicht? :viele waren es nicht, die seit kurzem wieder an obito glaubten! ich z.B ganz und gar nicht. also rede bitte kein blödsinn, wenn es so nicht stimmt. es waren lediglich die, die schon früher daran geglaut haben. und verständlich war es auch, weil es viele hinweise und andeutungen in letzten 2-3 kapitln dafür gab. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|Johnny • ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:47, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es handelt sich aber zu 100% um Obitos Körper. Das sieht man durch diese Narben dinger an seiner Rechten Gesichtshälfte...Es ist ja schon an seinem Rechten Arm gesehen worden, dass es aus Zetsus Weißem Schleim dingens besteht OriginalPart96 (Diskussion) 12:50, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das ist nicht das Muster, nach dem er so ein großes Rätsel lösen würde. Und so einfach, dass es Obito ist, wäre es auch nicht. Kishi hätte doch nicht die ganze Zeit auf Obito hingewiesen, mit dem Haarschnitt, dem einzigen Loch in der Maske für das rechte Sharingan und die Verletzungen, die man immer wieder kurz sah, um dann tatsächlich Tobi als Obito aufzulösen. An der Sache ist irgendwas faul, es kann nicht Obito sein und das Rätsel wird sich nicht so leicht lösen. Und ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es nicht Tobis Körper ist. Aber der Besitz eines Körpers bedeutet nicht, dass auch die Seele darin steckt. Und pardon, es steht dir nicht zu, meine Beiträge als Blödsinn zu bezeichnen. Du weißt nicht mehr als ich und feststehen tut die Obito-Theorie noch nicht. Darüber hinaus ist das doch ein Forum zum diskutieren oder nicht? Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist dich vernünftig zu unterhalten, dann bleibe der Diskussion fern, mein Freund. Ich glaube/hoffe seit ... ääm las mich überlegen 3 Jahren das es Obito ist , eig seit ich Tobi zum ersten vllt auch 2 mal gesehen habe . Das heißt nicht das ich die unlogischen zusammenhänge übersehe oder gar verdränge . Ich finde es einfach sehr spannend , und ich will wissen was mit Rin passiert ist , wie Kakashi darauf reargiert , ämm lag der vor 2 in nicht noch halbtot am boden ? Naja nex neek wissen wirs zu 100 % hoff ich --LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:53, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Die Narben sehen schon merkwürdig aus, oder? Also wenn ich einen Stein auf dem Schädel habe, habe ich dann wirklich dermaßen gerade Narben? Die so parallel liegen? Das sieht für mich irgendwie seltsam aus...nicht dass es das nicht geben kann, aber seltsam ist es schon. Auch ist es das erste Mal, dass bei Kishi Narben wie Falten aussehen...beispielsweise die Narben auf Jirayas Brust oder bei Ibiki. Das "Muster" erinnert mich ein wenig an die "Narben" an Zetsus weißem Körper wenn dieser sich von seinem schwarzen Pendant abgelöst hat...sind die nicht auch so "ringförmig"? Wie ich es in dem anderen Thread bereits beschrieben habe, hoffe ich, dass Kishi es schafft ohne große Fehler die Sache aufzulösen, wobei ich fürchte, dass er sich vergaloppiert haben könnte. Es gibt einfach manche Dinge, die sich meinem Erachten nach mit der Obito Theorie nicht vereinbaren lassen. Aussagen von Leuten die sein Gesicht gesehen haben und ihn als Madara identifizieren...ich meine nichts für ungut, aber Tobi sieht nicht mal annähernd nach Madara aus. Der Zeitstrahl wird das nächste richtig große Problem werden. Jahiko starb zur gleichen Zeit als Obito hätte Tobi werden müssen und Madara erinnert sich nur an den kleinen Nagato, dieser war zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber bereits erwachsen...ergo dürfte Madara zu dieser Zeit bereits nicht mehr am Leben gewesen sein, als Obito zu Tobi wurde. Demzufolge muss es ab diesem Zeitpunkt immer Obito gewesen sein, der nach gerade mal einem Jahr die Haare über den ganzen Rücken hat wachsen lassen, der den Kyuubi kontrollieren und gleichzeitig Minato einen Kampf liefern konnte. (Naruto hätte nach drei Jahren Training niemals realistisch Jiraya herausfordern können.) Laut Zeitstrahl muss er zur selben Zeit Mizukage gewesen sein (als 14 Jähriger) und dort hätte er Genins sich gegenseitig abschlachten lassen. Das sind meinem Erachten nach äußerst schwer wiegende Punkte bei denen ich persönlich nicht wüsste, wie ich sie erklären sollte. Zeitreisen mittels Raum-Zeit-Jutsus...schön und gut, aber dann hätte sich Tobi seiner Feinde wesentlich einfacher entledigen können und auch den Kyuubi hätte er in den letzten Jahren auf simpleren Weg bekommen können. Auch seine Aussage, dass er so lange auf die Schwächung des Siegels gewartet hätte...das kann ja dann nur höchstens ein Jahr gewesen sein. Ich wünsche Kishi in jedem Fall viel Glück bei seiner Erklärung und hoffe, dass er keinen Mist baut und seinen Manga "umschreiben" muss um das ganze zu erklären, denn das wäre ein Kopfstoss für alle Fans die anhand der gegebenen Fakten all die Jahre versucht haben das Rätsel um Tobi zu lösen. Mfg Tobi--94.219.117.159 13:14, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Obitos "Narben" sind keine Narben sondern die Merkmale von einem weißen Zetsu. Er hat die Zellen von Hashiramas Klon implantiert bekommen und hat nun teilweise das Aussehen eines weißen Zetsu. :Bitte schreibe deinen Beitrag aus, damit wir wissen, was du meinst! Sin007シン(Kontakt) 08:48, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alle sagen das sieht Kakashi nicht ähnlich das er einfach so sagt "Obito?" Aber ihr müsst ihn auch verstehen: Er dachte Jahrelang das Obito tod ist, und plötzlich sieht er genau den gleichen vor einem stehen. Und mit dem Gedanken "Ich dachte er sei tod" oder "wieso ist er nur so geworden?".